


The Real Deal

by TobytheWise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Comeplay, First Kiss, Frottage, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Stiles starts the night hunting a succubus. Never in his wildest dreams did he think finding and killing the damn thing would be the catalyst for him and Derek to actually talk about their feelings... yet here they are.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2020





	The Real Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darvyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darvyn/gifts).



> This is written for the Sterek Secret santa! Darvyn asked for canon divergence, a case fic, spark Stiles, and some fluffy smut! :D I hope I got all your likes in here and I hope you enjoy <3

Stiles takes a steadying breath before stepping inside the club. His heart is pounding against his ribs, louder in his ears than the booming music. He tries his best to look as natural as possible, despite the fact that he’s on the lookout. 

Stiles and his pack are hunting a succubus. One that’s been preying on lone men at this club. He hopes that their latest victim will also be their last. 

The music thrums through Stiles’ chest as he makes his way through the crowd of bodies. He steps closer to the bar, scanning every face he comes across. Derek mentioned that Stiles would be able to tell, would be able to feel their aura. Stiles hopes he’s right because right now he’s coming up with absolutely nothing, his spark is silent inside his chest. 

He thinks about stopping at the bar and having a quick shot, something to calm his nerves. But he decides against it, not wanting anything to distract him. They need to catch this creature tonight before they can find their next prey. With a clear goal in mind, Stiles heads to the dance floor. 

The smell of sweaty bodies hits his nose and Stiles smiles, feeling his limbs lose some of their tension. Before coming, he’d performed a spell, one that would leave him the perfect bait to draw out the succubus. He smells like sex and want and need, the perfect meal for the creature they’re hunting. Stiles lets himself move to the beat, moving his hips back and forth, putting on a show. He can feel eyes on him and when he looks over to the corner of the room, his eyes meet Derek’s. 

A spark of something, entirely of his own, builds in his belly. Outside of the spell, outside of the hunt, Stiles dances, his eyes never leaving Derek’s. His hands slide up his stomach, pulling his shirt up just a little to show off his belly before going above his head. Stiles feels carefree, drunk off the adrenaline, knowing Derek is watching him. 

The moment is broken when a pair of hands touches his hips from behind. They skim just under his shirt, warm hands connecting with his sweaty, bare skin. Stiles finally looks away in order to turn around. “Hands off, buddy.”

The guy gives a shrug before turning away, finding a new dance partner. When Stiles looks back to where Derek just was, a pang of regret hits his chest full force, finding him gone. Stiles takes a deep breath before pushing his way through the crowd towards the back door. He doesn’t stop, even when he hears his name called, just keeps pushing forward until he hits the cool air outside. 

Stiles sucks in a shaky breath, letting the fresh air outside calm his racing heart. What the fuck was that? He needs to focus on the  _ job _ , not thinking about Derek. God. 

“Stiles!” 

Stiles turns towards the door, his heart jumping in his chest at the sight of Derek. Stiles looks down at the ground, moving over to the wall of the club and leaning against it. 

“Hey,” Derek says, his voice soft in a way that makes Stiles swallow. “Are you okay?”

Stiles nods. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just a bit crowded in there, ya know? Just uh, needed to clear my head.”

Stiles closes his eyes a moment. The sweat cooling on his skin makes him shiver. When he opens his eyes again, he feels more in control, ready to face this situation head on. To his surprise, Derek didn’t stay by the door, instead making his way over until they’re almost nose to nose. He sucks in a breath, his eyes darting between Derek’s. 

“Derek,” he breathes out. “What are you doing?”

“I was watching you,” Derek says, his voice barely above a whisper. “I saw you dancing for me. It was for me, wasn’t it, Stiles?”

This time when Stiles shivers, it has absolutely nothing to do with the cold. He bites his bottom lip, his eyes widening when Derek gets even  _ closer _ until their noses are almost touching. 

“Please tell me it was for me, Stiles.”

“It was,” Stiles barely gets out, his heart up in his throat. “It was for you, Derek. It’s always for you.”

Stiles has a moment where he thinks about leaning in, thinks about finally kissing Derek the way he’s dreamed of for years. He thinks about wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, gripping his hair, plunging his tongue into Derek’s mouth. His resolve  _ almost _ breaks when Derek touches his hip, one of his hands running up his arm. Their lips are so close they’re practically breathing the same air. 

The only thing that breaks Stiles free of his trance is movement just over the succubus’ shoulder. As quickly as he can, Stiles forces the succubus, who’s currently wearing Derek’s face, around, holding their arms behind their back. Derek strikes swiftly, using his claws to tear out the succubus’ throat. 

It all happens so fast. One second he has succubus Derek looking at him with such achingly soft eyes and the next he has the real Derek stood in front of him, his brows dipping down in a familiar frown. The difference is jarring. 

“How’d you know?” Derek asks, his eyes boring into Stiles. It’s too much and he needs to look away. 

“I don’t think you really wanna know,” Stiles murmurs, crossing his arms over his chest. The adrenaline is leaving him all at once and his chest feels like it’s slowly shattering. For just a moment, he got to see what it was like to have Derek, to have the alpha look at him the way Stiles has always wanted. 

Stiles wonders if it’s possible to literally shake right out of his skin. 

Without fake Derek in front of him, Stiles suddenly feels impossibly cold. After another moment he realizes he’s actually shaking, his body wracked with tremors. He sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes darting away from his feet and up at Derek. 

“Stiles,” Derek starts but Stiles cuts him off. 

“Don’t.” Derek stares at him for a long moment, his eyes unreadable. “Don’t,” Stiles says again, this time his voice going soft. “I’m your emissary. You’re my alpha. If I tell you, I won’t be able to put the lid back on the box, Derek.”

“You’re an idiot,” Derek says, rolling his eyes. 

Stiles only has a moment to be offended before Derek is crowding against his space, pushing him back against the wall. Stiles breathes heavily, his heart hammering against his ribs almost painfully. He opens his mouth to ask what the hell is going on when Derek surges forward, crossing that bridge and kissing his lips. 

That box? The one Stiles has been trying so desperately to keep shut, to keep his feelings hidden inside? The top goes  _ flying _ off, every single emotion and repressed feeling coming rushing forward. 

Desperation claws at Stiles’ chest and his hands find Derek’s stomach, gripping the front of his shirt until his fingers begin to cramp. The pain levels him, lets him know that this is  _ real _ . Derek’s stubble rubs against his skin, making Stiles shiver. Derek’s hands cup his cheeks and he’s so gentle, so soft. A noise escapes Stiles’ throat and he opens his lips, letting Derek tongue into his mouth. 

Stiles goes warm all over, from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. He’s wanted this for so long and now that it’s happening, it feels so much better than he could have even imagined. And the broken little noise that Derek makes lets Stiles know that he’s feeling just the same as Stiles. 

When they finally stop kissing, Derek doesn’t go far. Their noses touch gently, their breathing still lingered. Derek opens his eyes and Stiles openly stares, too shocked to do anything else. 

“How did you know?”

Stiles licks his lips. “I knew because I never thought you’d ever look at me like that.”

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek gets out brokenly. 

“Just like everything else in life, you planning on proving me wrong, big guy?”

At that, Derek’s serious expression finally breaks. His eyes crinkle around the edges and Stiles’ belly flutters. These rare moments where Derek’s walls all come crashing down are the moments that Stiles lives for. But now it feels different. More special. 

Derek leans in, peppering kisses against Stiles’ jaw until his mouth is right against Stiles’ ear. His hot breath makes anticipation run down Stiles’ spine. “I plan on proving you wrong every single night, starting tonight,” he murmurs into Stiles’ ear, his hands going to Stiles’ hips and gripping him tight. “Starting by getting the stink of that succubus off of your skin and replacing it with my own. Does that sound okay?”

Stiles whimpers and nods his head. Derek pulls back, a grin on his face. “But one thing first,” Stiles says, his hands unclenching around the front of Derek’s shirt, patting it smooth. “I just wanted you to make things crystal clear, since we’ve been shockingly good at that in the past,” he deadpans. Derek tilts his head, listening. “I love you.”

“Oh,” Derek breathes, his eyes widening. And then they soften, so much so that Stiles has a moment of panic that the succubus is back. But no, it’s Derek.  _ His _ Derek, now looking at him like that, like Stiles is the most precious thing in the world, like just maybe Derek would rather shove him against the wall for a reason outside of their average fight. “I love you too. I have for years. But I didn’t realize.”

“I thought you knew and just didn’t--” Stiles cuts himself off, shaking his head. “You know what? It doesn’t matter. We can get into all the nitty gritty details tomorrow. I believe you had some wonderfully dirty plans for tonight.”

Derek growls playfully before taking out his phone. After sending off a text he looks back at Stiles, holding out his hand. Stiles takes it without hesitation, still waiting for the moment the other shoe drops, or the moment he wakes up in his own bed, all of this having been a dream. Instead, Derek pulls him towards his car, a smile on his face. 

“I actually get to have you,” Stiles whispers to himself, but of course, werewolf ears pick it up. 

Derek pauses, turning towards Stiles. “You get to have me. And I get to have you.” Derek shakes his head. “I’ll show you everyday what you mean to me.”

“And show me how much you want me  _ every night _ ?” Stiles says suggestively, giving Derek an eyebrow wiggle. It makes Derek snort and tug him into a kiss. It starts soft. So, so soft. But quickly turns heated with nips and tongue and moans. “Go,” Stiles finally says, shoving at Derek’s chest. “Let’s go. Shower. Bed. Naked. Yes.”

Derek chuckles warmly and the sound fills Stiles with butterflies. He gets into Derek’s car, trying desperately to ignore the aching going on between his thighs. Stiles bites his bottom lip to keep a whimper at bay as Derek places his palm on Stiles’ thigh. It’s such a simple touch, yet Stiles feels on the edge, teetering back and forth, waiting for the simplest breeze to push him over. 

“There might be a small issue,” Stiles says, trying and failing to keep his voice even and smooth. 

Derek’s hand tightens and Stiles can’t stop himself from moaning outright. Derek’s body locks up, the hand still on the steering wheel tightening so hard his knuckles turn white. “Did he kiss you?”

“What? No! Of course not!”

“How close did he get?” Derek asks, his voice monotone, showing no emotion. “They have venom, Stiles.”

“God,” Stiles bursts out, his hands going to his hair and tugging it every which way. “I fucking know that, Derek. I don’t go into hunts blind. And he could have passed some over on his breath, I guess? But it’s not a huge deal. What I need is the thing we are currently on our way to  _ do _ .”

“Stiles,” Derek starts but Stiles isn’t having it. 

“Listen to me. I know what you’re gonna suggest and just no. This isn't the venom talking. I want you, Derek. I want  _ us _ . I have for like forever. So shut up and go faster because I’m really close to pulling your dick out right now and sucking it all the way back home.”

Derek’s mouth snaps shut and Stiles has a moment of pride that his little speech shut Derek up. Right until a squick of surprise leaves his lips as Derek hits the gas and the car speeds forward. Stiles tilts his head against the back of the seat, just taking Derek in, a grin on his lips. He still can’t believe this is actually happening. 

Stiles isn’t sure if it’s minutes or hours, but eventually Derek is parking and getting out of the car. Stiles is quick to follow him, his steps quick and jerky, desperate to get inside and get naked. 

In their rush to get inside, Derek’s hand finds Stiles’, lacing their fingers together. Derek’s hand squeezes his own and the gesture, though small, puts Stiles at ease, the small amount of tension that was growing in his shoulders soothed away. 

Emotion bubbles up inside his chest until he literally can’t contain it anymore. They cross over the threshold of the house and the emotion comes bursting out in the form of a startled laugh. Stiles feels so carefree, so fucking  _ happy _ . He laughs and blurts out, “oh my god, dude. I just love you so much. And I can finally  _ say _ it.”

Derek looks startled for a moment before he’s snorting as well, his face breaking out into a wide smile as he laughs. Their foreheads press together as they laugh, overcome to the point of hysterics with their feelings. “I love you, too. But I still don’t want you to call me dude,” Derek says which only serves to set Stiles off again. 

Stiles’ arms wrap around Derek’s back, keeping him in place. Not that Derek is going anywhere, crowding against Stiles’ front. “I love you,” Stiles says again, this time barely above a whisper, this time serious and soft. He wants Derek to know, to never doubt, to see the way Stiles’ sees him. 

This time when Derek kisses him, Stiles is swept away. 

Their clothes litter the floor on the way to Derek’s bedroom, neither of them caring enough to pick them up as they go. Their hands caress every new patch of skin, their kisses growing more and more heated. The little breathy noises Stiles is able to pull from Derek is like a revelation, like he’s seeing God’s face and Stiles treasures them, promises himself to hear them over and over and never take them for granted. 

Stiles’ back hits the bed and he opens his legs and his arms, beckoning Derek with him. But instead of following him down, Derek stands at the end of the bed, staring down at Stiles. It makes his skin come alive, prickling sensations running through him. Derek’s eyes on him makes him feel vulnerable and sexy all at once. 

“Derek?”

Derek’s eyes snap up to his. “Sorry,” he murmurs, the tops of his cheeks turning pink. “I just… wanted to look at you. You’re gorgeous, Stiles.”

Stiles smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. He raises his hands. “Come here, you sweet talker.”

Derek shakes his head in amusement, that soft smile still on his face as he lets himself fall onto the bed, crawling up Stiles’ body. When their hips connect, Stiles has to close his eyes, pleasure washing through him as their cocks bump against each other for the first time. 

Stiles’ hands shake as he touches Derek’s cheek. Derek turns his head, kissing the middle of Stiles’ palm. His hips begin to move, shifting against him, making Stiles moan. Everything feels so heightened, so much more and Stiles can’t help but wonder if it’s from the succubus venom or from this being  _ Derek _ above him and touching him. 

“Fuck,” Stiles gasps out, his breath stuttering in his chest. His legs go around Derek’s hips, grinding up against him, refusing to be a passive partner in this. His hands slide up Derek’s arms before going to his chest, gently running his fingers through the hair he finds there. “God, Derek. Yes.”

Derek shoves his face against Stiles’ throat. Stiles must smell good by the growl Derek lets out. It’s so deep, making Stiles’ own chest rumble as well. It only adds to Stiles’ pleasure, making his toes curl for the way Derek rides down, grinding their dicks together. 

“You smell so good,” Derek murmurs, mouthing against his jaw. “Want you to smell like me. Like you’re mine.”

“God, yes,” Stiles says, lightning racing down his spine. He wants to be Derek’s, wants the alpha to claim him. “Make me yours, Derek.”

“Mine,” Derek breathes, “my mate.”

Stiles gasps out in surprise as his cock jerks, his orgasm rushing through him without warning. He tosses his head back in pleasure. Derek’s mouth continues to work at leaving marks against his pale skin, marks he’s positive he’ll treasure in the morning. 

“Fuck,” Stiles breathes. “You’re turn, Derek. Come on. I want you to come on me.” 

He slides his hand through his own cum, using it as lube as he wraps his palm around Derek’s cock. He makes his hand into a tunnel for Derek to thrust through and Stiles is content to watch Derek’s face morph into a look of absolute rapture. God, he’s so fucking hot. 

Derek grits his teeth, his breathing coming in harsh pants as he fucks Stiles’ hand. Stiles leans up, nipping the sensitive skin of Derek’s throat. He internally smirks at the absolute  _ destroyed _ sound Derek makes just before the hot feel of Derek’s come hits his belly. 

Derek leans back on his knees, staring down at Stiles’ belly. He bites his bottom lip, his eyes darting up to Stiles’ face and then back down to his belly. 

“Whatever’s going through your head, do it. It’s okay.” With permission, Derek slides his hand through their cum, rubbing it into Stiles’ skin. Stiles smiles, loving that Derek’s leaning into his wolfy instincts instead of shying away from them. “Kinky wolf boy.”

Derek snorts before laying down beside Stiles, pulling Stiles over for some proper snuggling action. Stiles sighs into the embrace feeling more content and satisfied than he has in a long time. 

“I love you,” Derek says and Stiles wonders if the feeling of awe at hearing Derek say that will ever wear off. “Love the way you smell right now.” Derek runs his fingers over Stiles’ skin. 

“I love this goofy grin you have going on right now.”

At that, Derek's face smoothes out, his brows wrinkling. There’s a moment where he stares at Stiles before he’s breaking, both of them laughing. The venom is working its way through Stiles, the worst of it gone now that’s he come. 

“Oh fuck,” Stiles murmurs, his eyes going wide. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Dude! We’re gonna have to tell  _ the pack _ about us!”

Derek snorts. “I think they already know. And if they don’t, they’ll know the moment they walk into the house and see our clothes all over the house.”

Stiles groans, covering his face with his hands. “Whatever. Let’s just enjoy the afterglow until they get home.”

Derek kisses along his jaw. “Okay. Whatever you want.”

That last right up to the moment Scott gets home and groans at finding their clothes. Stiles hears something about ‘it’s about time’ from most of the pack before there’s a knock on the door. 

“Time to face the world?” Stiles asks, leaning up on his elbow and looking down at Derek. 

“With you by my side? I’ll face anything.” At that moment, Stiles realized just how in love he is with Derek because he doesn’t even make a teasing remark as he gets up and gets dressed. 


End file.
